Hummingbird Heartbeats
by LitLover 101
Summary: I have walked the earth for over a thousand years. I was the creature that made other monsters hide in the dark. Never did I believe that my life would change so drastically due to the foolhardy decision that I wanted a family with a baby vampire, the bloody Salvatores, Damon and Elena and last, my own mother. College, bills, babies. My life is now a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

I have walked the earth for over a thousand years. I was the creature that made other monsters hide in the dark. Never did I believe that my life would change so drastically due to the foolhardy decision that I wanted a family with a baby vampire, the bloody Salvatores, Damon and Elena and last, my own mother. College, bills, babies. My life is now a living hell.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers and fans. This is the sequel to "I Want to be Human Again." I hope that you enjoy this new story and NOT an all human tale. Just wanted to make that clear up front. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Alive

Standing in front of a mirror, he glared at his reflection. It was driving him insane. Some people would disagree with that comment and say that he had been insane for quite some time. That did not stop him from furrowing his eyebrows and baring his teeth at his reflection. Stupid bloody incisors. Without his fangs he felt like his reflection was false. Stopping himself from slamming his fist through the glass, he clutched the sink.

There was a time that, when he held onto anything the way that he held this sink, it would crumble to bits. But, no, not this time. This bloody sink would just stay intact and he could only stare at it in frustration. Glaring back at himself, he saw something that made him feel horrified. It was much worse than he thought.

"That is impossible," he muttered. Reaching up, he yanked out the offensive strand of hair and then looked down at it. Sighing in relief, he leaned his hip into the sink and grinned. No, the hair was not gray as he had suspected.

Sitting down on the floor, he allowed his long legs to dangle across the floor. The room was far too small. They needed to get a bigger place. The bloody sink was leaking and it kept him up at night. He had thought when he lost his vampire enhanced hearing that little noises would not bother him.

He was wrong. The first night that they had spent in the tiny apartment which was the only thing they could currently afford he had laid with his arm thrown over her waist and then the sound had begun. The drip, drip, drip. At first he had attempted to close his eyes and to just forget about the sound. However, the harder he tried to block out the noise the louder it became until he forced himself out of bed and had crossed the floor over to the bathroom.

There it was. The bloody water dripping out of the bloody pipe. It should have been an easy fix but she had gotten up and reminded him that they had to call the landlord to tell him about the problem. It was part of their lease agreement to not try to fix things. He had grumbled as she turned him around and forced him to go back to bed.

For the rest of the night he had laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling wishing he could murder their landlord. Under ordinary circumstances he would have tortured the man to death. Unfortunately he could not. As if that were not bad enough he had to go to his infernal college classes that she had signed him up for.

"I'm not going to class," he had announced the next day when she got up and started to dress.

She had stared at him and then rolled her eyes. "Whatever," walking into the bathroom she got ready and then left without even saying good-bye. He refused to admit that that hurt.

Now, he was sitting on the floor of the infernal bathroom from hell when someone knocked on the door. Forcing himself off the cool floor, he walked to the door of the tiny apartment and opened the door to come face to face with the destruction of his life as he knew it. Oh, and look, he brought the crying ones. Rolling his eyes, he stared sullenly at the other man.

"Hey, can I come inside or are you going to make me stand here all day long?" Damon joked.

"Well, let me weigh my options here, Salvatore. Do I want you in my home or not? Let's go with I would rather jump off the roof than deal with you and those two," he sneered down at the two sets of blue eyes that blinked up at him with unawareness of his derision.

"Come on, Klaus, let me come in," Damon snapped. "Eliza needs changing. And Remy is hungry. I really need to take care of this before tomorrow."

Klaus simply stared back, refusing to move until Damon began to push the stroller into the apartment forcing Klaus to take a step backwards so that his toes were not run over. "You know, just because Caroline told you you could come into our home anytime you want that does not mean that you can just barge in here whenever you like," Klaus snarled as Damon rolled his eyes and removed his son from the stroller.

"Go to you godfather, Remy, and try not to urp on him again," Damon ordered his one-year old as he handed the baby over to Klaus who glared at the father. Damon plucked the baby girl out and began to walk toward the bedroom.

"Damon, where are you going with that thing?" Klaus shouted as he followed Damon with Remy on his hip. 'Bloody Salvatores,' he thought as Damon laid the baby on HIS side of the bed and pulled Eliza's pants down with one hand while flipping a clean diaper open with the other.

"NO. I demand that you take that somewhere else," Klaus growled as Damon rolled his eyes and undid the dirty diaper. Klaus whirled around in horror. It was bad enough that he had had to come to their bloody wedding but now Damon was changing their spawn in his bed. How did his life become this horrifying?

It had been two extremely long and tedious years of trying to adjust to life as a human and Klaus resented _every_ _last_ _minute_ while Damon, Elena and Caroline did not seem to mind in the slightest. Of course, Caroline and Elena had barely had time to enjoy losing their human lives and becoming vampires. What Damon's excuse for his easy adjustment Klaus had no clue of. Perhaps he was faking.

That was what Klaus suspected. That Damon was putting on a good show for his precious Elena and that was all this was. A show. On the other hand, Damon had seemed to be perfectly content to stand in front of their little group and pledge his days to the former doppleganger. It wore on Klaus' nerves to see all the tedious little human events and what was worse was that he was forced to take part in them.

Damon and Elena's wedding was not the worst human event that Klaus had to experience. There were much worse. He had had to come to the Forbes' and to be interrogated by Liz about his involvement with Caroline in this new life. He was twenty; what did he want with a seventeen-year old. Wasn't he a bit old for Caroline? Liz had been not cooperative and Klaus had not been able to compel her to just shut up.

Then there were the meaningless events such as prom and dozens of pictures. There was going to Caroline's graduation and sitting with all of those humans and listening to Damon snarl and gripe when people made comments about Elena being a high school graduate with two babies in the audience.

Being forced to agree to be the godfather for the two little babies that he could care less about had been the last straw and Klaus had lost it. "Why can't Stefan do it?" Klaus had yelled at Caroline, who was putting her heels on.

"Because Stefan is in Europe with Rebekah," Caroline had reminded him as he stared back at her. He was still in his boxers and refused to dress. "Besides you promised that you would try to be Damon's friend, not to just pretend to be for my sake." Caroline reminded Klaus as she placed her earrings in her ears.

"I do not know why this is so important to you. This small town life is not enough for either of us, Caroline," Klaus had grumbled, staring down at his hands in rage.

Caroline came over and took his hands in hers. Staring into his eyes, she smiled brightly, "It's not forever. Remember? You're going to be world famous artist and I'm going to be an actress and we're going to have a wonderful life together."

Leaning forward, Klaus pulled Caroline to him. "Yes, love, and then we will grow old. And die."

Caroline had rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Get dressed," she had ordered and then walked away from him.

Turning back around Klaus half expected to see himself staring at Caroline forlornly but he saw Damon picking up a newly changed Eliza. Gritting his teeth, Klaus strode back into the living room. "Here," he placed Remy back inside the stroller, opened the door and pushed the child out into the hallway, waiting for Damon to leave with his spawn.

"Gee, Klaus, it is always a pleasure to see you," Damon snapped as he strode past Klaus and out the door.

Smirking, Klaus was about to close the door when Damon stuck his foot out and wedged it in the doorframe. "You know what comes around goes around," Damon murmured seriously. "If two years ago taught me nothing else, it taught me that."

"Good-bye, Damon," Klaus retorted, pulling the door back with the intention of slamming it on Damon's foot when the Salvatore brother walked away and down the hall. Shutting the door, Klaus shook his head, "He has no idea what he's talking about."

Sitting down on the bed, Klaus was unaware of the fact that he had fallen asleep until he awoke eight hours later. What awoke him was the sound of someone in the bathroom. Getting up, Klaus walked over to the closed door and he tapped on it. "Caroline?" he called and then tried the door handle which was locked.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon," Caroline called back and Klaus tried to ignore the nervous trembling of her voice. Maybe she was tired from school. Yawning, he walked over to the coffee maker and began to brew a cup. Since he became a human once more he found that he drank a lot of coffee. It was awful stuff but it kept him up when he needed it.

"Caroline, what would you like for dinner?" Klaus called to the woman in his bathroom.

"Whatever you want," Caroline shouted and then he heard a timer go off.

"Caroline, are you sure everything is alright in there?" Klaus walked over to the door and stood outside. He wished he could hear her heartbeat so that he could detect whether or not she was lying to him. There was something off.

"A pizza would be fine," Caroline told him and her voice was barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Or we could go out," Klaus replied. "I think we should go out and get a couple of cheeseburgers and some fries. Maybe… Caroline…" She was horribly quiet and he could not stand how quiet she had become. "Caroline, answer me now, love, or I will break the door down."

The lock slipped and Caroline opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy but she was smiling. Klaus could only stare at her uncomprehendingly. "What is it, sweetheart?" Klaus whispered, touching her cheek and Caroline stared up at him, biting her lower lip. She held up a long stick and Klaus stared down at it.

"I'm pregnant," Caroline announced and then she waited for Klaus' answer. He could only stare at the stick and then the world became foggy. Falling backward, he was already sucked into the darkness.

Waking up for the second time from an unexpected slumber, Klaus got up from the floor and walked over to the bedroom. Caroline was on the phone. "He took it better than I expected." She was saying as Klaus slumped to the floor and then glared when a shadow fell over him.

"Congratulations, Niklaus," his mother called as she stood before him and he just shook his head.

"You must think this very amusing," Klaus snapped.

"Yes, but not for the reasons that you may think," Esther replied and then entered his bedroom to talk to Caroline. "Will the guests be arriving soon?" His mother asked his girlfriend and Klaus heard knocking at the door. Of course, there was going to be another party with all the Mystic Falls gang. Yet another reason that Klaus loathed being human. 'Hell is others,' he thought darkly as his love and his mother walked over to him to greet their guests.

**Reviews = happiness.**

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and reviewing. I will see you next week.**

**Peace,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello My Lovely Readers,

My doctor advised me to write only once a week due to severe headaches. Therefore, I will be posting less frequently for awhile.

Please write a mini review or PM to let me know which story you prefer to have posted next week.

You can choose among all the fics I have yet to finish.

I will try to decide which fic has not been updated recently as opposed to those that have been updated lately.

Birds of a Feather

Take Me Out to the Ballgame

The Season of the Witch

Terrible Love

Welcome to Big Brother TVD Edition

Hummingbird Heartbeats

His Biological Son

I Have a Bad Case of Loving You

Home Is Where My Family Is

Her Greatest Desire

The Cost of Little Vials of Blood

The Klairoline Shipper Games

The "What the Hell" Diaries

The Mystic Falls Dare Club

Whichever fic gets the most reviews will be the one I post next. The rest will fall in line according to the number of reviews.

Peace,

Girl with Severe Pain


End file.
